Guilty Pleasure
by no.-CHAU
Summary: One-shot! Si le preguntaban si estaba orgullosa de la situación, y de la cantidad de veces que se había repetido – y repetiría – diría diablos, no. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, lo gozaba. Era su placer culpable. O de cómo estos dos no pueden dejar de ponerse las manos encima L E M O N (acá es donde se va todo definitivamente al carajo)
Si le preguntaban si estaba orgullosa de la situación, y de la cantidad de veces que se había repetido – y repetiría – diría diablos, no.

Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, lo gozaba. Era su placer culpable.

De hecho, ya se había vuelto una rutina.

Últimamente, Miroku y Sango estaban mucho más unidos, por lo que salían a ocuparse de sus respectivas actividades en mutua compañía.

Shippo se encontraba fuera de la aldea la mayor parte del tiempo, entrenando para convertirse en un zorro youkai "lo suficientemente fuerte para patearle el trasero al tonto de Inuyasha".

Kaede por su parte, se la pasaba dando vueltas de aquí para alla por la aldea, atendiendo las necesidades de los aldeanos.

Así que, cuando todos los eventos coincidían Inuyasha y Kagome quedaban solos. Peligrosamente solos.

Comenzaba casi siempre igual. Una charla trivial, que se convertía rápidamente en una discusión acalorada. Las chispas comenzaban a aflorar entre los dos.

Entonces, él decía las palabras equivocadas, ella lo mandaba al suelo, y mientras se retiraba de la cabaña él le gruñía un "ven aquí".

A lo que obviamente, Kagome contestaba "oblígame".

Y antes de siquiera darse cuenta, se encontraba acorralada contra la espada y la pared.

Una espada muy, muy dispuesta a partirla en dos.

Las manos de él sosteniendo sus muslos, su boca atormentando los nervios de su cuello, rozando con sus colmillos su yugular.

Las piernas de ella envueltas en la cintura de él, sus manos perdidas en su cabello plateado.

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando en ese momento

Inuyasha – musitó ella, perdida en las sensaciones que la lengua del hanyou le estaba generando

Cállate – Grunó él

La azabache tiró de su cabello, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos

¿A quién carajos estas callando, idiota?

¿Hay alguien más en esta maldita habitación? – Dijo besándola con fuerza, mordiendo su labio inferior antes de alejarse sólo lo suficiente para hablar – Deja de jugar a la rebelde, me estás volviendo loco

¿Quién demonios esta jug-Ah!

Su pregunta fue interrumpida por un gemido, producido por la mano de él que, irrumpiendo debajo de su camisa, había comenzado a masajear su seno izquierdo. La mano derecha ocupada en su glúteo.

Inuyasha sonrió, soberbio

Ella gruñó frustrada antes de volver a besarlo con desesperación

De a poco, sus ropas fueron abandonando sus cuerpos, hasta que ambos estaban casi completamente desnudos

Esto no es buena idea, si Shippo llega a venir de sorpresa-

Me importa una mierda – La cortó él, rasgando la ropa interior de Kagome

¡Inuyasha! Te dije mil veces que dejaras deOh dios

Por tercera vez, para deleite del peli plateado, él calló sus quejas, comenzando a masajear su clítoris lentamente con el pulgar, al tiempo que introducía su índice y anular entre los pliegues de Kagome

¿Decías?- Preguntó el, de nuevo sarcástico, mientras sin dejar de acariciarla los acomodaba a ambos en el suelo, sobre su traje disperso de cualquier forma

Carajo, cómo lo ponía tenerla debajo de él, tan expuesta, tan suya. Casi no podía aguantar las ganas de penetrarla

Al carajo, ya no puedo más pensó mientras retiraba su mano de la intimidad de Kagome, a lo que ella reaccionó con un quejido suplicante, que sólo aumentó la desesperación del hanyou por quitarse la única prenda que le quedaba

Permíteme, grandísimo torpe, no creo poder esperar a que termines con eso – Dijo la azabache sonriendo seductora, mientras desataba el nudo de la tela que escondía el objeto de su deseo

Joder – grunó cuando las manos de ella comenzaron a masajear su miembro de arriba abajo, mientras besaba su cuello, en un ritmo tortuosamente lento

No puedo esperar a tenerte dentro – Susurró ella a unos centímetros de su oreja, antes de lamerla

Y eso fue todo.

Con un gruñido la alejó desesperada, pero suavemente, la recostó en el suelo y posicionándose en su entrada la penetró de una sola estocada.

El grito de placer que Kagome soltó casi lo manda al infierno.

Comenzó a embestirla con un ritmo lento, constante, profundo.

Las caderas de ella acompañaban las de él, sus pechos rebotando, su flequillo pegado a la frente por el sudor, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta

Jamás encontraría una vista más erótica que esa

Más rápido – suspiró ella, llevando sus manos al cabello de él, tironeándolo

Jodida mujer, va a matarme si sigue así pensó mientras respondía a su petición, aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas

Inu-ah! Inuyasha, juro que si paras ahora voy a matarte

Preferiría morir que parar – le dijo con voz ronca al oído, empujando un poco más profundo, deleitándose con la vista y los sonidos que le ofrecía su mujer

¿Qué caraj- mi mujer? Pensó, y el sentirse seguro de que así era terminó de hacer que se perdiera en el éxtasis.

Se dejó ir gimiendo su nombre, escuchando cómo ella suspiraba el suyo mientras se liberaba a la par con él

Sostuvo su peso con sus antebrazos, ubicados a los lados de la cabeza de la azabache, mientras regularizaba su respiración

Cuando abrió los ojos, la mirada que ella le dio le dijo todo

Lo amaba.

Y él a ella, carajo. Como nunca amó ni amaría a nadie más.

Pero no podía decírselo, porque su orgullo estaba obviamente por encima

Y porque era un maldito discapacitado sentimental

Así que se esforzó porque sus labios pudieran hacérselo entender de otra forma, besándola con una calidez y ternura nada propias de su carácter, pero que todo tenían que ver con la forma en que se sentía hacia ella.

Yo también – Susurró ella sonriendo una vez que se separaron, frente y narices unidas, las manos de ella acariciando su mejilla, las pupilas de ambos conectadas

Para siempre – dijo él, reforzando lo que ambos ya sabían.

No hubo tiempo de que ella respondiera, pues la cortina se abrió dejando a la vista a un pequeño pelirrojo, que no perdió el tiempo en anunciar su presencia en alta voz

¡Kagome! ¡Inu-baka! ¡He vuelto! ¿Cómo es- calló al notar la rara posición en la que se encontraban sus – así los consideraba- padres adoptivos, acostados en el suelo, tapados por el traje de Inuyasha - ¿Qué están haciendo?

La cara de Kagome era un poema

La de Inuyasha un tomate

Bueno – dijo él, claramente falto de instinto de auto preservación – tenía que pasar algún día ¿No?

Kagome lo miró, el rojo de su rostro siendo una mezcla de vergüenza y furia

Estaba jodido.

¡ABAJO!- Gritó, antes de ponerse rápidamente de pie tomando sus ropas, y alejándose de la cabaña tomando la mano de Shippo, preguntándole si quería dulces para distraer su atención

Jodida bruja maldijo él en su fuero interno, mientras trataba de levantarse, con una media sonrisa en el rostro

Qué demonios, si de hacer lo que habían hecho se trataba, valdría la pena terminar tres metros bajo tierra cada maldita vez


End file.
